Of Pandemics And Ponies
by Lucario247
Summary: When switched with The Survivors, The mane six must fight through the infected gauntlet that is Savannah, Georgia. Meanwhile in Equestria, The Survivors must protect the friendly locals from mysteriously spawning zombies. T for language and gore.
1. Prologue

MLP and L4D2 Crossover Fanfic: Of Pandemics and Ponies

Prologue: Switch

"Who in the hell, puts an evac station, up forty flights of goddam stairs?" puffed Coach.

"I dunno. Maybe the helicopter. Maybe its made of chocolate. Ha..." joked Nick.

When they reached the door, Ellis and Rochelle were already outside.

"Hello?" shouted Ellis, "Where is everyp-body?" He almost said everypony.

The helicopter was flying away and Rochelle was getting hysterical, repeating "This can't be happening." over and over again.

Nick was about to complain about how much trouble it took to get to the top of the hotel when the wind suddenly started to pick up.

"Hey, the helicopter must be comin back!" said Ellis happily.

Nick looked around. There wasn't a helicopter in sight. So where was the wind coming from?

He was about to warn the other survivors, when they were enveloped in a white light.

* * *

"Alright everypony, I've gathered you here today to witness a new spell I've learned!" said a cheery Twilight Sparkle.

"Not to offend ya, sugarcube, but you're starting to sound like that braggy pants, Trixie." said an orange Earth Pony.

"This isn't some pointless trick, Applejack! It's a helpful tool!"

Twilight's friends were sitting in the library, all watching her expectantly.

"Now, this spell is designed to give you ink marks on your body that will morph into text or numbers! So you can have reminders pop up on your leg or check the time on your nose."

Her friends looked somewhat confused.

"To demonstrate this, I will cast the spell on Spike."

The dragon was standing nearby. He waved at the audience to show his presence. Twilight pointed her horn at Spike and squeezed her eyes shut. The unicorn's horn began glowing a dull fuchsia. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a giant flash of light. Spike got the full force of the flash and was blinded.

He couldn't make out very much, but he noticed that his pony friends had disappeared and had been replaced by four...things.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hotel Hell

Twilight opened her eyes and stared at the blue sky. There were some gray clouds off to her right. Wait...those aren't clouds, that's smoke! She sat up and looked around. Her friends were lying on the roof of a building of sorts. It was definitely not a pony building. Twilight got up and went to her friends and woke them up.

"Hubba wuh?" said a groggy Rainbow Dash, "Where are we?"

Twilight looked around. They were on the roof of a tall building. The edges were surrounded by barbed wire fences. There was smoke coming from the side of the building. There was also smoke in the distance. "I don't know Rainbow. Let's just get out of here."

Twilight saw there was a door that led to a stair well. She entered and went down the stairs. Rarity followed her. There was random junk closing up the other stairs, it looked like someone put it there. Fortunately there was another door to the side. She opened the door and paused in shock.

On the other side of the door were...things. They walked on two legs and had long gangly arms with fingers. Some of them turned their heads to look at Twilight. Most of them had blood stained on their clothes or dripping from their faces. Some of them began charging at the door. Twilight slammed the door, but one of them made it in and ran after Rarity. She shrieked and ran towards the roof but the thing tackled her to the floor. It raised it's hand to strike Rarity, but was interrupted by a powerful buck from Applejack. The force of the kick sent the creature sailing over the barbed wire fence. It smashed into the ground and slipped over the edge of the building.

"What in tarnation was that?" said Applejack

Everypony, especially Rarity, was stunned. There was still pounding on the door from the other things.

"That was a human." said Twilight, "I've read about them. They are creatures that exist in a society much like ours. However they are unaware of our knowledge of them."

"That's really interesting in all Twilight, but what was that thing that attacked Rarity!" said Rainbow Dash impatiently.

"That was a human, but it looked...odd. Like it was sick. There are more in the hallway."

"That's our only way outta here." said Applejack sadly.

"I guess that means we'll just have to beat 'em to the ground!" said Rainbow.

"I guess." said Twilight.

She looked over and saw a table with various objects on it. There were...guns, some metal rod things, some axes, and several red rectangles.

Rainbow Dash walked over and asked, "What are those?" pointing at the red rectangles.

Fluttershy jumped up and said, "Those are health kits!"

Rainbow Dash had lost interest and was looking at a sniper rifle, "Oh man, this is going to be awesome!"

After dispersing the gear through the six of them, with the help of Twilight, they were ready to brave the hordes of the infected humans. Rainbow Dash had taken the sniper rifle and decided to fly around in the open areas and snipe. Fluttershy was given the health kits to hold and use when needed. Twilight and Rarity were using their magic to hold onto two other guns. Pinkie Pie was looking at the pipe bombs she had been given to hold, "Oh...fireworks!" Applejack was holding onto the crowbars and had the axes slung onto her back.

"Alright, are y'all ready?" she asked standing by the door.

They all nodded and prepared their weapons. Applejack stood back and then bucked the door off it's hinges.

There were a bunch of Infected scattered around the hall. When they heard the noise of the crashing door, they began to swarm the six ponies. Applejack began swinging the crowbars at the hordes while Rarity and Twilight blasted the others. Rainbow Dash was shooting over Rarity's shoulder, hitting the far away ones. Still they continued to swarm, an unthinkable amount of the infec-ah what the hay-zombies were on the floor. Pinkie noticed the chance and hurled a pipe bomb down the hall towards the rushing horde. Not only did the pipe bomb stop them, but also others were attracted to it. The beeping of the bomb increased as more zombies swarmed it. Then, in a giant boom, the zombies exploded, random body parts flying around in arches of red color. Fluttershy closed her eyes and covered her ears. Pinkie let out an entertained "Ooh".

"Looks like the cost is clear y'all." said Applejack

They continued down the hall. Aside from a few stragglers, they were met with no opposition.

Twilight noticed some metal doors and said, "Those are elevators, but it looks like they're broken, so we'll have to find another way down."

There was another hallway perpendicular to the first. They were heading towards the door at the other end when suddenly a bunch of burning ceiling came crashing to the floor. There was a storage area that led to a ledge outside that could take them to the other side. There were some Infected on the ledge, but Applejack pummeled them with her crowbar. She was surprised about how easily their appendages gave way when struck. They where about to continue when the six heard muffled but close laughter, more maniacal than jolly.

Before Applejack could ask, "What was that?" something jumped onto her back. It was laughing crazily as it began leaning the orange workhorse towards the ledge. She lost her footing and only managed to grasp the edge of the walkway. The thing slid off her back and laughed as it fell and hit the roof below.

Applejack was about to slip off the ledge but was grabbed by her friends and hauled back up onto the ledge.

"Thanks a bunch guys." said the mare, tipping her hat before resetting it and bringing up her guard again. They continued down numerous hallways and another balcony, when they reached a working elevator.

"Awesome!" said the gutsy pegasus.

They all climbed into the cube and Twilight hit the floor button. The doors slid shut and the elevator began it's decent to the ground floor. The six stood and said nothing. Each of them had at least two blood spatters on their bodies. The elevator began filling with smoke. Fluttershy began coughing. The elevator stopped moving and a bell rang from above them.

"I guess we have to pry the doors open." said Twilight.

She used her magic to make the metal doors slide open. The room was a giant inferno. There was a intimidating roar from the distance. On the ground was a jar filled with a green sludgy liquid. Pinkie quickly grabbed it as the first Infected started to swarm the ponies.

Most of them stupidly caught on fire. The few that actually made it through the blaze unscathed were blown to bits from the blasts of the ponies' guns.

Applejack led her friends through the building, only staying on a path that had no fire. It was an odd feeling but Applejack thought that it seemed like the place had been designed for someone to run through. She vowed that if this hunch was true, that she'd kick the teeth out of the twisted person that did this to them.

At the end of the fire maze, a lobby sat. There was a red metal door at the end of the room.

The ponies trotted towards the door, but were interrupted by some soft growling. They passed it off and continued to the door. There was a side hall that was blocked with rubble. There was a loud shriek and a dark blur sailed through the air, towards the group. The blur hit Twilight and caused Rarity and Pinkie to fall over because of their proximity with Twilight and the blur. Applejack could now clearly see what the blur was.

The infected person had a dark hoodie on. The clothing around the hands and feet had been ripped and were covered in blood spattered tape. It pinned Twilight to the ground, using it's body weight to hold her down while keeping it's arms free. Then it started slashing Twilight.

She screamed. Probably from the pain. Maybe from the surprise. She flailed her forelegs to try to block the slashes, but to little avail.

Then suddenly the zombie was rolling on the ground next to Twilight, dead. Applejack let out a snort as she set the blood spattered crowbar on the ground.

"Y'all right sugarcube?" she offered a hoof to her friend.

"Yeah, just a little stunned is all."

They nodded and then continued towards the room. They all entered and Fluttershy swung the door shut. Then they began to pile furniture to block the way they came in. The lack of furniture on the other wall revealed another red door with a bar holding it tight that led to the next area.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" said Rainbow Dash.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ellis + Ponyville = Bronygasm

"Holy shit guys! Ponyville!" said Ellis with obvious excitement.

He had been jumping around like that since the little...dragon, had offered the Survivors a tour of this so called Ponyville. Rochelle was only glad that there (hopefully) weren't any zombies around.

When the survivors arrived in the small library, they were surprised of the physique of the "residents" of this world.

"Ponies!" shouted Ellis as he ran around the market place full of colorful horses.

"Uh...yeah we have a lot of those around." said the confused dragon next to Rochelle. He was still digesting the fact that his world had been made into a show for little girls on Earth.

Rochelle would only guess that Ellis was a brony. He was always going around saying that things were "20% cooler" and thinking it was funny. She unfortunately knew about MLP because her coworkers at the news-station used to always talk about it. Fortunately, now that they were zombies, they would speak of it no more. Now that she thought about it, Coach had laughed once or twice when Ellis cracked an MLP meme joke.

The dragon had explained how the survivors had arrived when his friends disappeared. Ellis looked sad when he realized who they were. Spike continued to explain the origin of their appearance. Then he offered the tour. Ellis instantly accepted, and Coach was pretty fast to respond. Rochelle only agreed so she could get a look at this world. Nick was reluctant.

When they left the library and headed to the market Ellis shared the extent of his bronyness to his buddies. When they entered the market place, the survivors were swarmed by curious ponies. Ellis had a fun time brohoofing all of them. While this commotion was going on, Ellis remembered something. He snuck away from the crowd and looked around. He spotted who he was looking for and crept over. The two ponies were sitting at a table arguing about something. Ellis approached the mint green unicorn and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Not now!" she said, "Anyways Bon-Bon, I'm telling you that I saw a real human! Just in the forest! It had arms, and fingers. Fingers to...poke you with."

She turned and looked at Ellis, realizing that he wasn't a pony. She looked at him for a moment, and then fell over on the ground. She sat there and blinked at Ellis. And then a crazy grin filled her face as she jumped into the air.

"See! I told you Bon-Bon! Humans do exist!" she said as she bounced up and down, attracting a crowd.

Everyone was laughing at the excitement of Lyra Heartstrings, but above the commotion, Rochelle caught the low rumble of a familiar growl.

Acting on instinct, Rochelle pulled out her side pistol, just as the warning scream came. The dark grey blur was arching straight towards Lyra. Rochelle aimed with precision and pulled the trigger. Every pony-oh god I've caught on-was still reacting to the gunshot when the dead figure smashed into the ground from the momentum.

"Woah! A Hunter!" said Coach

Everypony stared at the body in shock and horror as it began to bleed out onto the ground.

"What the hell is a Hunter doing in Ponyville?" said Nick

Before anyone could answer, Spike burped up a green fireball. The fireball disappeared and was replaced by an old yellow paper.

"It's a letter from the Princess!" said the dragon, who was still recovering from the burp. He cleared his throat as he began reading. Lyra was reading over his shoulder.

Citizens of Ponyville,

There is a great emergency spreading through Equestria. Hordes of infected creatures are appearing through the area. Immediately barricade yourselves in your homes and prepare weapons. Do not interact with infected persona. Wait for official instruction.

Your Princess

"There's a bloody HAND print on the paper." said Lyra

Rochelle was still chuckling about the similarity of the letter with the one from Savannah when a great roar filled the distance.

Nick reacted before her and shouted, "Everyone! Get to your houses! Now!" When everypony looked at him strangely he repeated,"Everypony! Get to your houses! Now!"

They all nodded and rushed off as the first few grunts and screams began.

"Go to the appartment Bon-Bon! I need to help these humans!" said Lyra

"No way! You'll get yourself killed!"

"I'll be fine. Now go!"

She looked at the unicorn with concern, and then ran off.

"We gotta get our guns from the library." said Coach as he ran to the tree library.

As they approached, the first few infected began rounding the corner. The four pulled out their pistols and opened fire. The zombies fell to the ground as the four humans, pony and dragon ran past them. Nick opened the door and motioned for everyone to get in.

Rochelle was about to go in when a zed suddenly lunged at her from no where. Rochelle watched as the infected human sailed towards her, jaw open, ready to bite down on her neck. Then in a blur of green the zombie was smashed into the wall, smearing blood on the side as it slumped to the ground. Rochelle looked at her savior.

"Are you alright?" said the unicorn as she used her magic to help Rochelle up.

"Uh, yeah I think so..." she said. She was saved by a horse.

"Maybe this brony thing isn't so bad after all." she thought as the door closed behind her and Lyra.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sobs, Spit, and Smashing

The door swung open and Rarity followed Twilight into the dark shopping mall. She blew the head off of a woman that was trying to eat her brains and continued trotting along the path. She was walking up the broken escalator when she saw it, her inspiration. She ran up to it and squealed.

"Red stilettos! How do humans manage these? I must have them!" she ranted.

She was about to enter the store when Applejack stopped her.

"Cmon sugarcube, we need to head out."

"But I must have those shoes!"

"The shoes are probably the least important thing here, now let's go."

Rarity swore to herself that if-no not if-when she got back to Ponyville, she'd make those stilettos for ponies.

They continued on with only one outburst of opposition. There was a hallway that had a door that has fallen over. Rarity went through first. She had made it a few feet in her group when there was a shriek. A green glob flew and landed in the center of the group. It exploded and a green bubbling liquid spread beneath them. It burned. Pinkie Pie was at the back and stepped off of the acid. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew up. Twilight teleported out of the way as Applejack did a tremendous back flip and landed next to Pinkie.

Rarity was stuck. The cramped hallway limited her means of escape. She screamed as the bottoms of her hooves seared with pain. She tried lifting her hooves off of the ground, but lost her balance and fell into the goop, causing worse pain on her side. She was silently awaiting unconsciousness or death or something but was interrupted by a magical pop and a loud bang.

Rarity opened her tear streaked eyes and saw a body lying in another puddle of spit. Apparently Rainbow had shot it while Twilight teleported her.

"Are you alright Rarity?" asked a meek Pegasus, "Do you want me to heal you?"

"No no dear. I'm quite fine." she replied as she shakily got up. Although she wasn't fine, the pain was definitely ebbing away.

They continued through the maze of hallways. Her friends tried to cheer her up by showing her the random mannequins around the place, but Rarity brushed them off. She just wanted to leave this place.

They were approaching a room when they heard quiet sobs. They entered the room. It was a daycare center with big windows on the other side of the room. The crying was emanating from a lone girl on the ground. She was wearing very little clothing and had long hair. She had a strange red aura around her, but Rarity passed it off as light from an EXIT sign.

Applejack slowly approached the girl.

"Hey there. Y'all right?"

The girl began growling in response. Applejack began backing away and the growling slowly ebbed. But suddenly Pinkie Pie was there in the face of the girl.

"Are you alright? Are you not sick? Wanna have a party? What do you think is better: vanilla or choc-"

She was interrupted when the girl screamed and revealed the long razor sharp fingers, stained with blood. The girl charged Pinkie, who was frozen in shock. The girl slashed at Pinkie, but Applejack pushed her out of the way, taking the swipe. The workhorse slammed into the ground as the girl continued slashing her. Rarity heard a swish behind her and felt a gun being ripped from her magical grip. Fluttershy was inbetween the girl and Applejack with the shotgun against the girls head. The trigger was pulled and the girls face was no more, the crown of her head completely missing. There was a horrible shriek as the body of the girl fell to the ground. Applejack was wincing on the ground. Pinkie ran to her side.

"Omigosh! Are you alright AJ?" said the pink party pony, tears filling her eyes.

"Ah'm fine..." she said as she tried to get up. She grunted and fell to the ground. The gashes were staining her fur a deep crimson red.

Fluttershy approached and expertly bandaged Applejack's side. With much grunting, wincing, and cursing under her breath, Applejack was completely bandaged.

"Ah dunno how it's possible, but ah feel perfectly fine now!" said the workhorse.

"That doesn't matter now." said Twilight, "What does matter is getting out of here."

There was no other way out of the room except for the giant windows.

"Looks like we have to go around and find another way." said Rarity, who was secretly hoping they would pass the stilettos again.

Before anypony could suggest anything else, the glass shattered and a gutsy Pegasus hovered on the other side, motioning for the others to follow.

They stepped over the broken glass still in the pane when the alarm started and the roar sounded out. Everypony ran towards the walkway. Pinkie kicked a glass railing, which shattered, and hurled a bile bomb over the edge. They continued galloping towards the stairwell when the first few infected went after the delicious pukey sludge. of course that wouldn't last long.

They ran for a few more seconds when they began hearing them behind them. Apparently the bile had worn off. Others began to swarm in front of them. The weapons made to easy to clear the way. They reached a room that had the alarm controls in it. Rainbow Dash pulled the lever and the wailing stopped. However, hordes of zombies ere still following them.

The six ponies ran down the hallway and ended up in another escalator area. Behind them were sounds of mindless monsters, running over each other in their desperate attempt to taste pony flesh. Rainbow Dash flew up high and began to snipe. Everypony else clambered up the escalator. The safe room was just on the other side.

Rarity ran with all her energy towards the welcomingly open door. She entered and motioned for everyone else to enter. 1,2,3,4...Where's Rainbow Dash?

Rarity ran outside the room and caught sight of the cyan Pegasus. She was still sniping the zombies. The wave of infected people was on the escalators now.

"Rainbow Dash! Get in here!" shouted Rarity

"Hang on just a sec! Just need two more headshots!" she replied.

They were running along the balcony now.

"NOW!"

She flew towards the door. She flew so fast she left a childish rainbow in her wake. It didn't seem fitting for the situation. The zombies were 20 feet from the door now. Rainbow was almost there. 15. She was through the door, so fast she slammed into a shelf on the wall. 10. Rarity began pulling the heavy door shut with her magic. 5. Rarity took a quick peek. They were inches away, their fingers were outstretched, waiting to clasp onto her.

She slammed the door shut. She heard an entourage of thumps as zombies slammed into the now closed door.

Rarity let out a sigh as she turned around to reprimand Rainbow Dash.


End file.
